geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
B345 Unicorn
Horned horses, Unicorns are the fifth member of the Lightning Horse genus. They, like Pegasi, are magically oriented, so they lose some of the strength the others have. They carry the ID code B345, indicating that they are in the Pre-Reconfiguration Empire and are a member of Lauma's Kingdom. Appearance Unicorns come in various shades of either brown or white (occasionally black). Their eyes are also closer together than a normal horse's, suited more to stereoscopic vision than peripheral vision. This is because they are predatory omnivores, and feed on fish and copious amounts of vegetation. As a result, they have cute little canines, allowing them to tear at the fish. However, they are myopic, so they have to make glasses to fish properly. Masterless Unicorns make glasses by distilling and supercooling water, then shaping the resulting transparent ice. Commanders typically get recruited Unicorns a prescription. Unicorns are physically the weakest out of the Lightning Horses. The most an adult stallion can carry is a young girl. For this reason, commanders typically recruit another Lightning Horse to ride. Like any SABER, Unicorns change form slightly when equipping different patches. As Paladins, they get light armor that protects their face, neck, and torso, and sharpens their horns. As Mages, they get cloaks that are similar in color to their coat, with differing patterns which commanders can customize. Their horn also gets longer, increasing their magic power. As Dancers, they get special dancing "shoes", and what resembles a cape and a skirt. They also get some changes in their physiology; they will become capable of rotating their limbs to a larger degree and into normally impossible poses, such as sticking their legs out to the side as opposed to just in front of them. With other patches, they simply get a breastplate and (admittedly useless) saddle. Behavior and Habitat Unicorns typically inhabit the banks of slow, meandering rivers with vegetation around. The slow water means there's plenty of fish, and the water is very calm. Unicorns have the unique ability to walk on water; if the water's rough and choppy, however, they can't maintain balance and are likely to fall in. Fortunately, they're experienced swimmers, as they do not have this ability at a young age. They can turn this ability off at will, however. Care Instructions When taking care of Unicorns, remember that they're very fond of fish. Don't be surprised if one tries to stick their nose into your goldfish's bowl, though it may need help getting it out. They do NOT eat meat, so make sure you don't feed them any despite their canines. Against popular belief, it's alright if you get them a mattress to sleep on; they love soft sleeping surfaces. Unicorn foals are actually known to invade their commanders' beds. Let them; it means they trust you, and there is no risk to your health. They're very clean SABERs, washing themselves after they wake up, and will not resist baths or grooming. Combat In combat, Unicorns are most proficient with the Mage and Paladin patches. They shy away from physical combat, instead preferring to use magic. Unicorns are Water-element SABERs, but this does not mean they are restricted to Water-element spells. They can use spells of all elements, but tend to default to Fire, Water, or Ice-element spells because they are the easiest for them to cast. If magic fails, however, their horns make a very potent weapon, especially as Paladins. There exist stories of abusive commanders getting impaled by them; these stories are rather graphic. They will retreat from Thunder and Nature-element attacks, however, and they fight best with a few escape routes, like rivers. Interactions with Other Species Unicorns are friendly to other organic SABERs, and a few inorganics as well. However, they hate Kawausos with a vengeance, because their pranks interfere with their fishing. Their preference towards area-of-effect attacks allows them to ward away the sheer numbers both employ, however. Unicorns also have a friendly relationship with Kawasenshi; it's not that rare to see a family of Kawasenshi and a family of Unicorns share the same meander of a river. Notable Members *Guinevere *Twilight Category:SABERs Category:Standard-tier SABERs Category:Organic SABERs Category:Quadrupedal SABERs